dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalhadrin (3.5e Monster)
= Kalhadrin = Note: the effects of Sacred Battle Mastery stances are not yet factored into the statistics provided hereabove. The pride of Secundis, the Kalhadrin are an old race breathed into existence as advocates of good and justice by the deity Sylornath and placed under the care of Aendar. They resemble unusually fair humans with a somewhat branded skin and a somewhat developed muscular build. Men usually stand about 5'9" tall and weigh around 160 pounds, whereas women average 6 feet and 165 pounds and often enjoy positions of influence. Their physical and mental capacities outdo those of most human beings, and they are often regarded as the pride of Aendar's devotees. The Kalhadrin are a very proud race, warm of heart and gentle of spirit, yet unrelentingly fierce in combat. Combat Kalhadrin find pride in their legions, which are widely regarded, even amongst their mortal enemies, as the very finest military force in existence on the realm of Secundis. Every Kalhadrin carries a sacred energy in their veins which is said to be the 'breath of the founder', giving them unprecedented communion to divine magic. Even the humblest of Kalhadrin may boast to be able to use at least one spell-like ability. As a legion, they are a massive formation of divine power and use their sacred energy to increase the efficacy of their weapons. Kalhadrin gain a +3 sacred bonus to Armor Class, all saves and Wisdom or Charisma based skill checks. Sacred Battle Mastery: All Kalhadrin have a strange power that stems from their innate sacred energies. This power can be used both for attack and defense. Sacred battle mastery allows for the following 'stances'. :Shield (Ex): All Kalhadrin gain a +3 sacred bonus to Armor Class, to all their saves and to any Wisdom and Charisma based check. Kalhadrin with levels in a spellcasting class also gain a +6 bonus to Spellcraft checks made to identify a spell being cast and counterspelling it. This bonus only applies when the Kalhadrin is action readied against spellcasting. :Sword (Su): When Kalhadrin are strongly opposed, they have the option to forego their sacred defenses in favor of a more powerful attack. They lose the +3 sacred bonus to AC, their saves and certain skills in favor of a +3 sacred bonus to attack and damage rolls. The 3 extra points of damage dealt this way stem from sacred energy and are not subject to damage reduction except from profane sources. Creatures with DR/- also treat this damage as normal damage. :Shield and Sword (Su): When subjected neither to the beleaguering siege, nor the push of weapons in battle, common practice is to regulate the sacred protection they've been given in a more neutral fashion. The Sword and Shield stance grants a +1 sacred bonus to Armor Class, all saves, any Wisdom and Charisma based check as well as to attack and damage rolls. In this stance, the Kalhadrin still gets a +3 bonus to Spellcraft checks made to identify a spell being cast and counterspelling it. Spontaneous Dispel (Su): Kalhadrin with levels in a spellcasting class are inherent masters of counterspelling. They can spontaneously cast dispel effects. They may choose to expend one spell slot in favor of casting a dispel effect (roll 1d20+caster level (max +3×spell slot level). Kalhadrin Knightess The elite of the Kalhadrin legions are renowned for their great devotion and discipline towards their gods. They are the mighty warriors that conquer territory in the name of good and glory and the figureheads of Aendar's influence upon the Realm of Secundis. Kalhadrin Priestess Warrior maidens in the service of the deity Aendar, the Kalhadrin Priestesses enter battle for just cause, leading entire armies into war. They are the true crusaders and vanquishers of evil, and they command respect wherever they go. Turn Undead (Su): A Kalhadrin priestess may attempt to turn and destroy undead as much as 6 times per day, with a +2 synergy bonus to her turning check. Cleric Spells Prepared (6/5/4/4/3; base DC 14 + level) 0—''detect magic'', ''guidance'' ×3, ''resistance'' ×2; 1st—''bless'' ×2, ''command'', ''divine favor'', ''shield of faith''; 2nd—''align weapon'' ×2, ''enthrall'', ''owl's wisdom''; 3rd—''dispel magic'' ×2, ''invisibility purge'', ''remove disease''. 4th—''divine power'', ''greater magic weapon'', ''restoration''. Note: Due to the Shield of Aendar, Kalhadrin priestesses cast spells from the abjuration school with +1 to caster level. Kalhadrin as Characters Kalhadrin characters possess the following racial traits. *Ability scores: +4 Strength, +2 Constitution, +4 Wisdom, +2 Charisma *Size: Medium *Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. *A Kalhadrin's base land speed is 30 ft. and remains so even when he is dressed in heavy armor. Any load other than a light one however lowers his land speed to 20 ft. *Darkvision out to 60 feet. *Racial Hit Dice: A Kalhadrin begins with three levels of outside, which provides 3d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +3 and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +3, Ref +3, Will +3 *Racial Skills: A Kalhadrin's outsider levels give it skill points equal to 6×(8 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (arcana, religion, nobility and royalty, the planes) Listen, Profession, Ride, Sense Motive, Survival and Spot. *Racial Feats: A Kalhadrin's outsider levels gives it two feats. *Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Kalhadrin is automatically proficient with simple weapons, martial weapons and all armor and shields (except tower shields). *Special Attacks (see above): Sacred Battle Mastery, Spontaneous Dispel. *Special Qualities: immune to fear effects, resistance to cold 10 and fire 10. *Automatic Languages: Celestial, Auran. Bonus Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Dwarven, Sylvan. *Favored Class: Fighter or Cleric *Level Adjustment: +3. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster